xtreme_wrestling_promotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Montgomery
Jackson Montgomery is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to XWP competing on the Smackdown Brand. XWP Career (2016-present) Season 1: Sporadic Appearances Jackson Montgomery would make his XWP Debut on the second episode of Raw defeating Shawn Sokolov. After a LONG hiatus, he would return losing to Anthony Payne for Payne's US Title. At WrestleMania, Jackson would lose to Tech for Tech's NXT Championship. Season 2: Move to Smackdown; Feud with X Bullet Club & Hardcore Champion Jackson would be drafted to Smackdown on the Raw after WM. On the SD after WM, Jackson would lose to Anthony Payne. At Psychopath, Jackson Montgomery would win a Number 1 Contenders Match for the World Heavyweight Title later in the night. He would be attacked by Zack Thompson right after. In the main event, despite putting in his best performance in XWP yet, Jackson would narrowly lose to Brett Storm. On the Survivor Series Pre-Show, Jackson & Zack Thompson would get into a brawl backstage with Jackson getting the upper hand. At Destruction, Jackson would defeat Zack Thompson. On the SD after Destruction, Jackson Montgomery would win the Hardcore Championship. At Royal Rumble, Jackson would enter at Number 37 and would eliminate Gore, Perkins, Antho & Morpheus before being eliminated by Sean Avery. At Unforgiven, he would retain his Hardcore Title against Reggie Killer but he would be attacked by Zack Thompson who challenged him to a match for the Hardcore Title at WrestleMania. Jackson would accept. At WrestleMania, Jackson would defeat Zack Thompson to retain his Hardcore Title. Season 3: Feud with Shadow & Intercontinental Champion At Betrayal, Jackson Montgomery would lose the Hardcore Title to Duncan Cunner. Jackson would shake Duncan's hand afterwards. At Broken Bonds, he would have his rematch for the Hardcore Title which he would lose. At Money in the Bank, Jackson would compete in the SD MITB Match in a losing effort. Later in the night, he would start a feud with Intercontinental Champion Shadow by saving Rocker from an attack from Shadow. At Summerslam, Jackson Montgomery would compete in a Triple Threat for Shadow's IC Title but would lose after Rocker was submitted. At Psychopath, Jackson Montgomery would defeat Shadow to become the new Intercontinental Champion. At Survivor Series, Jackson would retain the IC Title against Shadow in a rematch and the following Smackdown, he would defeat Zack Thompson to retain the Title. Following this he was attacked by Max Mercury which lead to an IC Title Match at Take It Or Leave It which Montgomery would lose ending his IC Title reign. He would try win the Title back at Royal Rumble and the Smackdown following but to no avail. He would attack Mahadi Khan later in the night after Khan attacked Cycloper and raised the World Title which put Jackson in the World Title picture. Jackson would then compete in a Fatal 4 Way World Title Match at St. Valentines Day Massacre which he would lose after he was pinned by Cycloper. At WrestleMania 3's Pre-Show, Montgomery would win the first annual Vader Memorial Rumble Match and thus will have a future World Title Match. Season 4: Anarchy Champion At XWP Backlash, Jackson Montgomery would win and lose the Anarchy Championship which is a Title contested under 24/7 Rules XWP Championships & Accomplishments